


Cool With You

by deeplyhuman



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Saturday Night Live Fusion, Bill Hader/Original Female Character - Freeform, Bill Hader/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyhuman/pseuds/deeplyhuman
Summary: Alexis moves to New York to work in Stage Production at Saturday Night Live





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Alexis moved to New York, and she still hasn’t unpacked the majority of the boxes containing her personals. She had just moved from Los Angeles so her excuse to herself for not unpacking was because she was jetlagged. Even though she had been used to the jet lag since she had been to New York for numerous of times. 

The reason she had moved to the big city was because she had gotten a job at Saturday Night Live. It had taken her so long to try to get this job, even though she had all the right connections. Correction, she had a direct connection to Lorne Michales since her parents were long time friends with him. She had told her parents that she wanted to actually try out the whole hiring and scouting process rather than giving Lorne a call. Alexis didn’t know how to act or do any kind of impressions, but she did know how to do stage production after her four years of experience she had from highschool. Her parents wanted her to become a doctor or lawyer like most parents, but they still respected her decision when she told them that she wanted to be in the entertainment industry.

Once she had woken up on sunday morning, she immediately got up, made her bed and unpacked all day. Wearing gray sweats a white tee, she set up her apartment with music in the background and didn’t stop. Until she had received a text from Lorne; 

_ Lorne: Hey Alexis, I hope you are getting settled, I’m sending you this just to let you know that even though you don't start next week you can come by this week just to shadow our stage production team or just to see what happens during the week leading up to the show. _

_ Alexis: Hey! Thanks Lorne, I’ll give you a heads up when I’m coming by.  _

It was 8pm and you were almost done, but she decided that after an entire day of going at it she’ll order something to eat. She didn’t want to go out since she was a total wreck and just too tired to walk around.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came around and she continued to put her clothes away and then it finally hit her. She was going to be working on the most hectic show in the nation. She didn’t think about the show since she landed in New York. She will be working with so many amazing comedians and seeing big celebrities and musicians every week. She had been so excited. She looked up to everyone in the cast. She finished around noon and got dressed quickly and headed to the Rockerfeller center, she headed up to the studio and met Lorne in his office, they chatted for a while about Alexis’s parents and what they have been up to in the past year. It was a very bland conversation, with a few name drops and quick jokes here and there. After about 30 minutes the conversation was interrupted by the one and only Seth Meyers. Alexis turned around to see who it was and Lorne greeted Seth. Alexis did not know what to do, whether to stay seated or get up and introduce herself. In the five seconds she spent deciding on how to act upon his presence Lorne introduced her to Seth. “Seth this is Alexis Hall, she’s the daughter of some old friends of mine and she will be working in stage production” Lorne said. Seth started to walk towards Alexis, Alexis got up and shook Seth’s hand, “It's a pleasure to meet you” Alexis said with a kind smile. “Likewise, I’m Seth” he said following with a small laugh. “Lorne I just came by to say that Andy and I will be getting some lunch later and we were wondering if you could join us to talk about some digital short ideas” seth said. Alexis felt a bit awkward about just sitting there, since it did seem like a very important matter. Lorne stayed quite but pensive, but while he was thinking Alexis decided it would be a good time for her to leave his office. It was a terrible time to leave but she still got up “I guess that's my cue, thank you Lorne I’ll give you a call later today” she said as she got up. “Oh my god, I’m sorry you don't have to leave, I didn’t mean to interrupt” Seth said frantically, “oh no, it’s absolutely fine, don’t apologize, have a good day you two” Alexis approached Lorne's office door, where Seth was standing and whispered “you’re good” and smiled. 

As Alexis left the office she made her way to the infamous studio 8H. It was surprisingly empty and quiet. She took it as a moment to look around the stage and took a moment to take in the fact that she was watching SNL in her Los Angeles home a month ago and now she’s here to work with the team and be around such icons. She walked back and forth and took a seat facing the stage. “Well it looks like an audience member is here early, show starts on Saturday miss” Alexis turned around startled and saw that those words had come out of Bill Hader, “woah I’m sorry i scared you” he said with a small giggle. She sighed and she got up, “it’s fine, I thought it would be nice to get ahead of everyone else,” she said in a serious but sarcastic tone “I am a very impatient person”. The both of them laughed lightly, “I’m Bill...Hader” he said stretching his arm out, “very nice to meet you Mr. Hader, I’m Alexis Hall” Alexis said while shaking his hand. “What brings you here, on a Monday afternoon?” he asked, Alexis wanted to keep the bit going with but she didn’t want to seem like a try hard so she answered genuinely, “I’m new to the stage production team, and I came by to look around and have a chat will Lorne. “ You and Lorne close?” he asked confused and interested, “not really but my parents are old friends of Lorne and kindly offered me the job”. Alexis shyly asked Bill if he could walk her around and give her a tour, and he kindly did. “And I guess this concludes our tour Miss Hall” he said with a big smile, “thanks Bill, hey do you maybe want to grab some coffee?” she asked very bravely. “Uh let’s see what time it is-” he said checking his phone, “if you can’t that is totally understandable”. She had high hopes that he would immediately say yes, but her heart sunk once he checked his phone. “Oh, looks like my plans with Andy and Seth were cancelled last minute” he said scrolling through the messages that had been sent between the three of them, “yeah, let’s go grab some coffee, I am a free man now” the two of them made their way to the elevator, until the both of you heard a hearty “Bill!” that had come from Andy Samberg. Bill turned around and greeted Andy as if they didn’t see each other at the pitch meeting earlier that day. “Where you headed to?” Andy asked Bill, “oh I’m headed to grab some coffee, with the new member of the stage production team, Alexis” Bill turned around midway sentence, to look at Alexis as a signal for Andy that she was Alexis. “Ahh got it, well, catch you tomorrow morning then” he said raising his eyebrows. Bill turned back to you smiled, and guided you into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

As Alexis and Bill made their way out of the Rockefeller Plaza and headed to a cafe that was near the plaza. The two ordered their drinks, Bill got a regular coffee, and Alexis got a green tea. “Funny how you invited me out for coffee but you got a..tea?” he said with a light giggle. Alexis wasn’t one to really drink caffeinated drinks unless it was needed. “If I did order a coffee I would be a nervous and anxious wreck” she sighed as she took a sip of her tea. “Alright then, but tea also contains caffeine?”, Alexis was obviously stumped on that question but she ignored it. They sat in the cafe for about two hours, talking about how Bill got on the show, crazy highschool stories, and what they wanted to do after their time on the show. 

“Who knew a small girl like you would have so much experience,” Bill said while taking his last sip of his coffee, Alexis quickly giggled at that because it was not the first time she has heard that. “Ohh please, you still know nothing about me” she said trying to contain her giggle. The two enjoyed each other's company and they grew comfortable with each other very quickly. Alexis really felt like him and her were going to be great friends same for Bill. They sat there laughing and it was starting to get dark, and the shop was closing. “Oh God, what time is it,” Alexis said while checking her watch “looks like they are closing this place up...we should go”. The two got up and Bill left a tip on the table and proceeded towards the door. As they left the cafe, they made their way back up the street towards the Rockefeller Plaza, “uh do you live by here? Do you want me to hail a cab” Bill asked politely. “Oh god no, that's fine, I live by the Plaza so I’ll be fine” she said kind of panting, she was a bit shorter than Bill, so she had been trying to keep up with his pace. Bill stopped when they reached Rockefeller Plaza, 

“well, I hope you have a good night, and thanks for the drink, I really enjoyed this afternoon”

“Me too, thanks for joining me, it's been quite difficult to make friends in this city,...do you have to head back to the studio?” she questioned

“Uh yeah, I need to work on a few things, do you want to join me? I could use another brain in the room”

Alexis raised her eyebrows at the invite, and at the fact that Bill might have wanted a few pitches from her, but she absolutely couldn’t

“I am going to have to respectfully decline, I don’t think I could be funny or creative enough to be a part of the process”

“With your crazy stories and experiences I’m sure we can find humor in them”

“Alright, but just because I want to see what your process is like”

“Well then,” he said as he extends his hand out “let’s go create something”

Alexis giggled and took his hand, and followed him into the building and into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short and rushed but I tried to write down as much as I could before my inspiration left me. Please leave some feedback I would really appreciate it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

In the elevator they were goofing off and Bill started to make bits and Alexis tried to play off of him. Alexis found it hard to keep up with his jokes and banter, she never found herself as a funny person, but she did try. They both got off on the eighth floor and they contained their laughter as they went through the studio and into the hallways. Bill opened the door to his office and closed the door behind Alexis, that's when she noticed that she was holding his hand when they got off the elevator. Bill turned on the lights and took off his jacket, so did Alexis and she made her way to the window behind Bill’s desk. It was such a pretty view, the sun was nearly gone and the sky was a dark lilac color. Bill followed behind her, and also stared out the window beside her. Alexis turned toward him, “Do you ever get used to being here?”, he shrugged. “After being here for a year the sense of being in a new place and the anxiety of when that red light once the show starts, it hasn’t left my system” he said as he sat down on his chair behind the light brown wooden desk. Alexis was still standing by the window, she did not want to stop staring, but then she decided to sit down opposite of Bill so he can get some work done. 

“If you’d like you can pull the chair back here so you can see the view”

“You absolutely read my mind” she sighed

He logged into his computer and took out his notebook that he had in one of the drawers from his desk. It took a minute for them to get adjusted, Alexis was still staring out the window very quietly and attentively,

“I think I should actually go, I don’t feel like I’m of that much use here,” she said as she got up. Bill looked up and took off his glasses, “don’t feel that way please, it’s nice to have company in here. But if you prefer to leave that’s fine I’m not going to keep you in here” he said in a slightly disappointed tone. It was quiet for a minute as if they both were thinking about what to say next. Alexis grabbed her jacket and headed toward the door of his office, “thanks for the wonderful afternoon by the way, and she opened the door. Bill got up and walked towards her, “no no, thank you for the coffee and laughs. If you ever need anything I will be around and you now know where to find me” they both smiled at each other and Alexis went in for a hug, it caught Bill off guard, but he welcomed it. They said their goodbyes, and Alexis made her way out of the studio. She got up to the elevator and got in when the doors opened, and then a hand stopped the closing elevator doors. It was Seth who stopped the doors, he looked incredibly tired and sickly. Alexis was already standing in the corner and went in to press the button that sent them to the lobby, and Seth looked back at her. “Hey you’re uh-” as he snapped his fingers in an attempt to retrieve the memory of him seeing her earlier that day, “Alexis” she interrupted him. Seth sighed,

“Right, I’m sorry”

“No you’re fine” she giggled,

“You’ve been here all day?”

“No, I uh got a tour from Bill Hader and after that we went out for coffee,” she replied, Seth walked toward where Alexis was standing, and kept distance between him and her.

“Yeah and we headed back here because he needed to work on something, and he invited me in” she continued

“For no reason?” he asked suspiciously

“No there was a reason, he said he just wanted another brain in the room, but I left because I really didn’t feel-”

“Comfortable? If he tried anything on you tell me, it's important you let someone know” he interrupted

“Oh god no, I just didn’t feel like I was funny or creative enough to be in that room”

Seth looked guilty, or like he was going to puke, she couldn’t tell but she sure got worried.

“hey , are you ok?” she asked him

“Ye-Yeah, no, I honestly don’t know I’m just tired, I’ve been up for 20 hours, and I think I’m catching something” he said looking down at the floor like a child.

The elevator doors opened and they both walked out onto the lobby, Alexis followed behind him and asked, “do you need me to hail you a cab, or walk you home?”

He shook his head and booked it to the door of the building, and she ran behind him, once he was out of the building, he threw up into one of the potted plants that were placed near the doors. He was most definitely not in the right condition she patted his back and stood near him until he was done.

Once he was done he stood up straight and took a deep breath, and looked at Alexis with a terrified expression on his face, “I have not thrown up in a very long time, I absolutely hate it...look I’m sorry for being frantic in the elevator, Bills a great guy and he would never do that, but sometimes it’s the people you least expect to act that way” he said quietly. 

“No worries it’s fine, you’re tired and not in good shape let’s get you h-”

Seth turned back to the potted plant and puked again

“Home” she finished


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, Seth I need you to tell me where you live so I can drop you off at home” Alexis said as Seth finished spewing up what he ate prior to these events. 

“I drove here, I can drive back home myself”

“Seth I don’t think that’s the best idea, I’ll drive you home, come on”

“No it’s fine, I can drive myself home, but thank you” he said in a grumpy and childish tone. Yeah he was completely not in the mood and needed sleep. Alexis looked at him with worry and helped him up. 

“Alright, let me at least walk you to your car, you look very shaky” she said grabbing his arm

“Fine, do you know what this might be though?” he said getting up and walking to his car

“Do I look like a doctor?”

“You look smart”

“Alright Mr. Meyers, it looks like you might have the stomach flu, or maybe it’s just your body having a severe reaction to your lack of sleep” she said in a serious “doctor-like” tone.

“I do suggest, that when you get home, you shower, drink some tea, and get some sleep” she continued. 

They finally reached his car, “ok, Seth. Get some sleep, the cast and nation needs you on screen and ready...no pressure” Alexis said as Seth unlinked his arm from her, and walked toward his car.

“Thanks for the help”

“No problem, are you sure you can drive?”

“Yeah I feel a bit better, thank you”

Alexis smiled, waved, and turned around. 

“Alexis...welcome to the show” Seth said as he waved at her. She smiled and made her way to her apartment. 

It had been a weird and eventful day but it was one she would never forget. When she got in her apartment she immediately got in the shower. She wasn’t a germaphobe but she did feel a bit icky after being around Seth. Once she was showered and changed she made herself some pasta, and steamed vegetables. Once her food was ready she got in bed, and began to eat her food. That was a wrap on her day, when she was done eating she washed her dishes and grabbed her laptop so she could check and respond to emails before we went to bed. Before she put her laptop away and got into bed she got a text from Lorne.

_ Lorne: Alexis, I talked to the stage production team and they said they would love for you to come by for the rest of the week to shadow them and see what planning and rehearsal is like before the show. See you tomorrow, at 11am! _

At this point she was too tired to reply, so she just set her alarm and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter (I'm sorry) hope you guys enjoy it


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis was up ready by 8:30am, her alarm was set for 9am but she was too excited to see what it was going to be like to work at SNL. To let time pass she read “The Shining” (for the fifth time), replied to her parents and friends text messages, and had breakfast. Once she realized that it was 10:40am she could finally make her way down to the studio.

She had arrived at the door of the building, she entered and made her way to the elevator.

“Hey Alexis!” someone yelled from afar. She turned around and saw Bill, Seth and Andy walking towards her. All three were holding their cups of coffee, “hey guys,” she greeted them, “how’s your morning going guys?” she said with a huge smile on her face. The three boys giggled, “someone sure is happy to be here huh?” Andy said while laughing. 

“I mean I’m here shadowing before I officially start my dream job, why wouldn’t I be?” she said as she tilted her head.

“No Andy, she’s naturally that happy and enthusiastic” Seth said while smiling back at her “you should definitely let her teach you, you need it buddy”

“Piss off Seth, I am a happy person” Andy scoffed

“Seth, how are you feeling? I hope better since you’re up early and with coffee” Alexis said

“I surely do, I thought I did not have tea in my apartment but after looking for two minutes I luckily found one bag of Chamomile tea, not sure how it got there but I’m glad it was there” Seth said sighing.

“What happened?” Bill asked

“Seth pu-”

“Alexis, let’s not mention it please” Seth begged. Alexis nodded and they all made their way to the elevator and to the studio. 

Once they got up to the studio they all parted ways and headed to their respective areas. Alexis met with the head of the stage production team, Shelly. She was about 5’10, brunette with light green eyes, she was...nice. Alexis was good at reading people but Shelly was sure a bit hard to read. That obviously wasn’t important, but she just couldn’t help to notice. Anyways, Shelly introduced her to the team, that contained about 15 people. They were all in their late 20’s, early 30’s, Alexis was the youngest. Alexis watched them go over their routine that they do during the show. Moving the stages, setting them up and consulting with the cameraman. They didn’t really do much on Tuesdays because the sketches were still being written and they did know what kind of sets they needed. Their team get together was about two hours, which was shorter than Alexis expected. They entire team had gone, some went to lunch at a restaurant nearby, and the others went home. Alexis didn’t really want to leave, it had seemed to early for her to leave. So she stuck around for a bit, and headed to Bill’s office. 

She knocked lightly on his door and slightly opened it, “Hey Bill “ she said almost whispering. When she entered she noticed that his office was nearly packed. Bill, Seth, Andy, Fred Armisen, and Kristen Wiig were all in the room, “...this seems like a bad time, I’ll see you later” she said backing out of the room. Seth grabbed her hand, “no don’t worry, this is a great time, guys this is Alexis Hall, she’s a new member of the stage production team”. Alexis smiled and waved, she had already met Bill and Seth, she was never properly introduced to Andy, and this was the first time she met Fred and Kristen. 

“Hey Alexis, I’m Kristen” she shook Alexis’s hand

“And I’m Fred,”

“Pleased to meet you” she said quickly

“Pleasures all mine” Fred said with a quick laugh 

“Did you guys know, that Alexis here is also a doctor” Seth said while putting his arm around Alexis

“I am not” Alexis said giggling, “I give him the easiest remedy for an upset stomach and suddenly I’m a doctor”. Seth still had his arm around her and Alexis did not mind it, especially after yesterday, they were basically best friends now. Seth and Alexis were leaning against the wall near the door, Bill and Andy were behind the desk, Kristen and Fred were both sitting down on the chair opposite of Bill. They were all placed separately but yet it felt crowded, were all rooms in New York small?

“Well, uh I think I’m going to head home and have dinner” Alexis said

“Want me to walk down with you?” Seth asked

“Sure, if you don’t mind” she turned to him

“No problem at all” Seth replied

They both headed out of the office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally don't know what I just wrote, but this might mean some drama will arise *wink wink*  
Anyways, if you maybe have some theories or have ideas of what you would like to happen between Seth and Alexis let me know. Also yes, another short chapter I am S O R R Y


	7. Chapter 7

“Uh, is there a thing going on between the girl and Seth” Kristen said. Andy and Bill shrugged, “no idea, but it looks like something happened between them yesterday” Andy pointed out.

“Bill you were with her yesterday, do you know what happened?” he continued

“I don’t fucking know, she didn’t mention anything” he exclaimed. Kirsten and Fred look at each other surprised, “uh oh” Fred let out.

Bill looked at Fred annoyed, “‘uh oh’ what Fred?”

“Nothing you just seemed a bit annoyed while answering Andy’s question” Fred said, Bill raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, he was asking a question that I had no answer to” Bill replied, “Kristen?”

“I’m sorry but I’m with Fred on this one” she said

Fred looked at her, “really?”

“What’s bothering you Bill?” she continued “You can trust us”

Andy, Fred, and Kirsten looked at Bill, Bill sighed and hid his face in the palms of his hands and let out a sigh. “Fine, I think I really like her, now let me put an emphasis on think” he slouched into his chair. 

“What do you mean you think, elaborate on that Bill” Kristen said

“I don’t know she’s just really cool, collective- god Kristen don’t make me do this”

They all exchanged looks of confusion and surprise. They all knew Bill was a soft guy but no one has seen him get like this over a girl. 

“Look Bill. we are not going to not pressure you into telling us how you feel about her, and we are not going to force anything between you two. Just know that if you need to talk to someone about this situation we are here for you” Fred stated.

Bill looked at the three who were sitting in front of him like children in a principal's office, and sighed, “Looks like Seth is excluded from this topic”. Bill wasn’t mad at Seth though, but he just felt like he couldn’t talk to him about this now.

“Bill, Seth is probably just being polite, and whatever happened between them yesterday, I’m sure it was just a friendly conversation, and he is just returning the gesture” Kristen replied. “Yeah, it may just be that” Bill sighed.

  
  


Seth and Alexis walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, the two were both talking about Los Angeles and pros/cons of being from that city. Seth still looked immensely tired, and Alexis could not help but to point that out. 

“Seth, how is it that you still look super tired?” she asked

“I don’t know, this jobs really takes out the best of me”

“You should really try to sleep more”

“How could I ever, I’m always up until three in the morning, but I shouldn’t complain, I love it here”

“Either way you should really take care of yourself” she said

“You are really starting to sound like my mom”

“I get that a lot” Alexis giggled. They both made their way to the door, and Seth opened it for Alexis. 

“Thank you” she smiled at him. They were both outside in the freezing cold. They exchanged phone numbers and said they goodbye's.

Alexis had a feeling that Seth was gaining interest in her but she could not be so sure, all she knew was that he was up to something but only time could tell to see what Seth was up to.

That same night:

_ Seth: Hey, wanna grab coffee tomorrow morning with me? _

_ Alexis: sure, meet you in front of Rockefeller? _

_ Seth: I’ll pick you up, if thats fine with you _

_ Alexis: sure, see you then! _

_ Seth: Cool, goodnight. _

_ Alexis: Goodnight _


	8. Chapter 8

“Good morning guys” Kristen shouted as she ran up behind Andy and Bill. The two boys turned around and opened their arms, and Kristen went in to hug them both at the same time. “Well it’s Wednesday, four days until show time, so that equals madness starts once we hop off the elevator” Bill sighed. “Not sure that's how math works Billy” Andy said while patting his back, “what do you know about math?” Bill mumbled. “Oh shoot you’re right, we are a bit early today do you guys want to grab some coffee?” Kristen said, “Sure why not, I was up too late watching ‘Thin Blue Line’ and ‘Taxi Driver’, and a coffee would be necessary” Bill said

“How many times are going to watch those films?” Kristen asked while opening the lobby door

“Why does it bother you that I love movies?”

“I would not be bothered if you didn’t bring up your silly film ‘knowledge’ everytime we get together” Kristen said rolling her eyes, “ohh nice one Kristen” Andy let out while presenting her with his palm waiting for a high five, which Kristen absolutely ignored. The three walked down the street and headed to the cafe that was a block away from the studios. They made jokes, wondered why on earth the planning for the show was always and somehow last minute every week. Once they almost approached the cafe they saw Seth opening the door for Alexis, “should we head somewhere else” Andy curiously asked as they all slowed down, “no, it’s fine guys” Bill said as he kept making his way to the cafe, “come on guys” he continued. Andy and Kristen followed behind him and entered the cafe. Seth and Alexis finished ordering and they headed to the end of the counter to wait for their drinks. The three got in line, and Bill kept checking if the two were aware of his presence. Alexis and Seth were talking and giggling and got their drinks. They both started heading to the door to leave the cafe, “Hey guys,” Alexis stopped, “how are you guys?” she continued. Bill smiled at her, not even blinking, but he looked away before Alexis sensed that she was being stared at. “Hey” Kristen and Andy replied back, “we’re good, just grabbing some coffee before we start the day” Kristen added. Bill glanced at Alexis, while she was listening to her response, he was just mesmerized by how much attention she gives to others, and how she makes you feel heard and important. She was just too different to any he had ever met, was he in love? Kristen, Andy, and Alexis were talking for two minutes straight, and Bill lost track of how long he was staring at her, “well I guess I’ll see you guys later in the studio” she smiled and waved at the three and Seth went ahead of Alexis and they left the cafe. Andy hit Bills arm with the back of his hand, “OW FUCKER!” Bill shouted, Kristen turned and gave him a sharp look in annoyance. Andy look at Bill and whispered, “what the hell is wrong with you?”

“What?!”

“You just stood there and stared at her like an idiot and didn’t even say a word”

“What the hell was I supposed to say? She was talking to Kristen”

“Uhh I don’t know, use your charming skills” he finished and turned to the cashier who started to take his order. 

The three ordered and grabbed their drinks. Before Bill and Andy made their way to leave, Kristen asked Andy to go ahead and that she wanted to talk to Bill, “ohh you’re in trouble” Andy told Bill in childish tone. “Bill, sit down” Kristen said as she pointed to the chair behind him. He sat down and she sat opposite of him, she stared at him as he just stared at his drink. “I can’t believe you” she sighed, “my god, I met her two days ago I can’t just confess that I have feelings for her this soon” Bill complained. She studied him for a bit, “I mean of course, that’s not what I was going to suggest. At least try to get her attention and try instead of standing her and waiting for her to say something. If you don’t try you will never find out how she feels about you and…”, “alright I'm over this” Bill got up and walked to the door of the cafe and Kristen ran after him. 

“Bill come on” she screamed as she ran out of the cafe

“Kristen I don’t get why you are so invested in this,” he said as he turned to look at her “look I am really not comfortable talking to you about this”

“I just want to-”

“What? help? Kristen I am not ready for it, I am not even sure if this feeling will last” he paused and sighed. They were in the middle of the sidewalk, no one even batted an eye at what was happening between them because this was in fact, New York, it was just a normal morning to everyone else. They were both facing each other, neither of them said anything for a minute. Kristren was shocked at his reaction but she also thought that she deserved it, she was being a bit pushy. Bill walked closer to Kristen, “look I’m sorry, I-” he said in a low voice, she shook her head and hugged Bill, “no, I’m sorry, I was acting out of place, let’s go” Kristen said quietly.

Wednesday’s usually consist of table reads, of a few sketches that were pitched at the Monday pitch meeting. For Alexis she shadowed Shelly the entire day, taking mental notes of how to prepare and keep up with notes from the cameramen and cast members. Alexis really enjoyed it but it was pretty draining, and the thing was that she wasn’t doing anything compared to the actual team. Alexis was still wiped out from seeing how it all works and keeping track of such a hectic schedule. She just wanted to go home and sleep, she wanted dinner, and to stay warm in her bed. Shelly announced that they could all take a lunch break, so they all left to the vending machines, or the sandwich shop across the street. Alexis went down to sit in the lobby area to escape the overwhelming energy that was filling up the entire studio. The lunch break was an hour, but she didn’t want to eat and just sat down on her phone checking up on her parents and friends at home. “What are you doing down here?” the voice from behind her asked, she turned around and saw that it was Andy. “Hey Andy” she smiled at him as he took a seat on the chair across from her. “I’m just taking a break, waiting for the rest of the team to come back from their lunches” her stomach growled,

“Did you eat?” he asked

“Uh no, not really that hungry at the moment”

He looked at her not buying that lie, “well even though you aren’t you still need to, it’s late”

“I’m good, I’ll eat when I get home”

“So are you liking it so far?”

“Yeah, it’s a very fast paced job and very busy but I like that, rather than just sitting at a desk doing whatever people at desk jobs do”

“True that” he let out, “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“Nope”

“seth?”

Alexis glanced at him “What about Seth?”, “did he send you here?”

“No I was just curious, I thought the two of you were interested in each other”

“What's it to you?” she grinned

“nothing , so there's nothing going on?”

“From my perspective no, who knows about Seth”

“Oh” Andy said as slouched a bit into the chair in interest

“Well I have to head back up, are you done interrogating me?”

“Yeah go ahead, you’ve been cleared”

Alexis got up and headed to the studio, and for the rest of the night she just thought about how random and mysterious that conversation was. Was Andy interested in her? Did Seth actually send him to ask those questions to see what she had thought of him? It was such an odd interaction and it just didn’t leave her head. The rest of the day consisted of the planning and design of the stages and asking the writers and cast what they needed/wanted for props and the atmosphere of the stage for a certain sketch. Alexis got sent home before the rest of the team since she was just shadowing for the week.

Alexis got home, showered, and made dinner. She was actually pretty happy about being sent home, she really needed to eat something. After eating she brushed her teeth and got in bed. She pulled out her laptop, checked her emails, called home, and finally went to sleep.

  
  
  


_ Shelly: Hey! I know you’ve been shadowing but you can take the day off and we’ll see each other on Friday. _

[received at 5:30AM]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. But do not worry I have three chapters already written out so those will be out in the upcoming days. Thank you also for the sweet comments.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday was mainly read throughs with the director and stage production, which meant Alexis just had to sit and take notes on how the whole process panned out a day before the show. Fred, Bill, Kristen, and Seth were all participating in the read through and rehearsals but, Alexis did not interfere with anyone since this was the first rehearsal before the show, and also because she felt a weird vibe coming from them. They weren’t looking at her or anything but she did feel something was going on between their group.

Rehearsals were done, Alexis was walking around the empty studio looking at her notes, as if she was doing a walk through of the show. It hit her that this fast paced and exhausting job, the job that she dreamed of having for years, had become reality finally. Everything seemed to have worked out for her, after many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in while, Im really trying to get back into writing so heres a quick chapter while I write up the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

The studio began to fill with the audience ,correction, the dress rehearsal audience. An hour before every show they bring in an audience and run through the whole show, from start to finish, and based on this audiences reaction to the sketches, determines which sketches will be cut and will make the live show. After the dress rehearsal they bring in the audience for the live show. The cold open starts, the host does the monologue, sketech’s, musical guest, more sketches, and the closing from the host and cast members. End.

The host and cast members head to the after party to talk about the show and wind down. Alexis was still a stranger to everyone, she was definitely not down to party on her own, but at the same time it was an opportunity to branch out and make friends. She did not know if she should stay for the party or go home. She tried to get herself out of it by convincing herself that her outfit was not appropriate for the after party. It was. She was wearing a black turtleneck, gray wool coat that cut off right above her knee, black jeans and black booties. She headed to the restroom of the venue where the afterparty was taking place at, and began to fix herself up. She loved talking to people but she absolutely hated being the new girl (at times actually). 

As she finished re-applying her lip gloss, Rachel Dratch came in. She was (one of) Alexis’s, favorite female cast member, she could not believe she was in the same...rest….room? as her. Odd place to meet an idol of yours but at the moment it does not matter. Rachel came into the restroom to also fix herself up, well kind of, she just pinned a few strands of hair back and out of her face.  
“I suppose you're here for the after party?” Rachel asked while holding her bobby pin in her mouth  
“Uh yeah, but I’m new so I don’t really know why I am here” Alexis replied putting her lip gloss in her purse  
“Don’t worry about being new or not knowing anyone, we are all friendly, don’t worry too much about it” she continued “do you happen to have perfume?”  
“Yeah” Alexis looked into her purse and took out a small Victoria’s Secrect perfume bottle  
“Thanks” Rachel took the small bottle and sprayed it twice, and gave it back to Alexis.  
“Hey, come join me and Tina tonight, could use an extra friend tonight”.

Alexis smiled at her and nodded and headed out the bathroom together.

-  
“Well here’s to another show guys” Kristen raised her glass and Fred, Bill, and Andy raised their glasses as well. They all were sitting at the bar drinking, and talking about movies, music, and the latest news. Which was the usual conversation at every after party. Nothing new.  
-  
Tina Fey, Amy Poehler, Jason Sudeikis, all standing in one of the corners of the venue. All laughing at something Maya Rodolph said. Rachel and Alexis approached the group and joined the circle. They all welcomed Alexis, and asked how she got the job, where did she just move from, the basic questions people ask when they meet someone new. They spent about 30 minutes drinking and having a good laugh at the anecdotes and bits that Tina and Amy would tell. Music started to play and everyone got up and made their way to the dancefloor. 

Alexis stayed back and headed to a booth in the corner and watched the entire SNL team celebrate another successful episode. She loved it, despite the fact that she didn’t want to stay, forty minutes before hand.


End file.
